


Officially

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Tara and Willow are out for a walk, and Tara still has to get used to being with someone in public.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1463057.html) \- pride  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- open

 

 

 

Tara tries to hide the stupid smile that’s still plastered on her face – unsuccessfully. She steals a side-glance at Willow who wears a smile of her own and holds her head up high, taking in the beautiful day they chose to take a walk. A soft breeze moves Willow’s hair and Tara has to fight the urge to touch it. Though it would be okay theoretically. After all Willow is her … girlfriend. Officially.  
She can’t help but chuckle a little, gaining Willow’s attention.

“What’s so funny?” Willow asks curiously.

“Oh, n-nothing. I …” Tara stutters and her gaze wanders to her feet.

Willow nudges her lovingly. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“No, it’s … it’s stupid anyway …” Tara dismisses.

“Tara,” Willow says and stops, making Tara also stop and turn around slowly. “I want to know what’s going on in your head.”

“Well,” Tara starts and doesn’t dare to look Willow in the eye. “It’s just … you’re my girlfriend,” she states bluntly and feels stupid right away.

Willow chuckles. “Yeah,” she says amused. “So?”

Tara shrugs. “Nothing. Just that.”

Willow walks up to her and takes her hand, intertwines their fingers.

“O-oh, you … don’t have to … I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want people –“

“I want people to know,” Willow says and keeps walking, pulling Tara with her. “I’m proud showing people how cute my girlfriend is.”

Tara feels a blush and her heart beats faster.

“My girlfriend is so cool,” she mutters, making Willow chuckle.

 


End file.
